Chi
Chi is a minor character and the main antagonist of the fifth Dark Parables bonus game, The Oriental Cinderella. She is Shan Mao's stepsister and the Spider Queen. She is based on the mean stepsister in the Chinese fairy tale Ye Xian and Asian myths of Jorōgumo. Appearance and Personality In her human form, Chi is a very beautiful Asian woman with a pale complexion, dark brown eyes and long black hair which she wears in a decorative plait. Her headdress is made up of a golden wing shaped ornament with six black beads (these are symbols of her six other spider eyes), black fur wrapped in strands of gold, silvery grey twig-like ornaments, and strands of blue woven into her plait. She wears a black and gold kimono with a white square neckline, a ruby emblem on her chest, a blue sash around her waist with a golden spider web pattern and a long strip of silver fabric running down the middle of her dress. The first and third layers and the sleeves of her outfit have a bright blue edge. In her spider witch form, Chi sprouts a layer of grey spider fur around her waist and tufts of spider fuzz on her elbows and wrists. Her sleeves are gold and ragged bits of fur edged with gold cover her shoulders. Her golden hair ornament turns deep pink, and four golden spider legs sprout from her skull. The last layer of her dress is covered in cobwebs. Chi's hands are brownish claws with long white nails. The biggest changes in her appearance are her glowing red eyes, and six large spider legs covered in grey fuzz sprouting from her back. Her human arms serve as the final pair, completing the spider's eight limbs. Chi is not a nice person. Unlike her stepsister, Shan, Chi is a jealous and vindictive girl. She does what she's told by her mother, who is as cold and cruel as Chi herself. Chi is much more than a spoiled young lady. She is cruel and vicious and, if she truly is the other spiders in the previous bonus games, Chi may have a taste for human flesh and has no qualms about devouring humans. Chi also takes delight in the suffering of others, particularly Shan. She enjoyed tormenting her sister with horrible pranks. History Chi's mother was a wicked witch with a love for spiders. She was able to transform herself into a Giant Spider, as well as use the venom and webs usually associated with spiders. As her daughter, Chi inherited these same traits. When Chi was still young, her mother remarried royalty. This gave Chi a new stepsister, Shan Mao. Chi did not care for her sister and often played cruel tricks on her as they were growing up. Shan Mao always treated Chi with kindness, but this only served to make Chi dislike her more. Chi's mother learned that the Tang Monk's secret writings on immortality were hidden in a neighboring country. Wanting these secrets for herself, she ordered Chi to seduce the Prince of that country at the New Years Ball his family had every year. Chi wore her best dress and magical charms, but it was to no avail. Her stepsister also attended the ball and caught the Prince's eye immediately. Furious that her stepsister had stolen her man and even angrier yet that the Prince had fallen for Shan in return, Chi vowed to have her revenge on them both. She turned Shan into a nine-tailed fox and locked her in a vessel at the Blazing Temple, expecting her stepsister to suffocate before anyone could rescue her. She planned to have the Prince killed when he came to meet with Shan, but Shan was able to get a warning to him. She searched for the Prince, but he was able to evade her cleverly. He freed Shan, much to Chi's anger, and vanquished Chi herself with the legendary Flaming Sword. Chi disappeared when the Prince defeated her but was not killed. Instead, she and her mother were banished from the kingdom and never seen nor heard from again. Powers and Abilities * Shape-shifting: '''Chi can transform from an ordinary woman into her Spider Queen form to a Giant Spider. * '''Venom: '''Chi possesses the same poison as her spiders. Her bite can inject a person with venom capable of killing a full-grown man like Mab's father. * '''Spiders: '''Chi has a spider army at her command who will obey her orders without question. * '''Webs: '''Like a spider, Chi can create silk-like webs which she uses to ensnare her prey. Her webs are much stronger than ordinary spiders and are capable of suspending a human the size of Geppetto above the ground. * '''Sorcery: '''As a witch, Chi can wield magic and cast spells. She could create weak magical charms which are implied to have the capability of charming men. However, her power of enchantment wasn't strong enough to override true love. Her powers of transformation were stronger than her enchantments and she was capable of trapping her stepsister in the form of a nine-tailed fox. Relationships * Shan Mao (stepsister, deceased) * The Witch (possible mother, unknown) * Prince in the East (former love interest, deceased) Relevant Parables '''The Tale of the Spider Witches (from The Oriental Cinderella) Once upon a time, there was a powerful witch who loved spiders. From her spider familiars, she gained the power to create venom and to shape-shift into a spider. The witch desired immortality, and she heard that the neighboring country kept in its royal vaults the secrets of the Tang Monk, who was the most powerful monk of all time. Certain that she could decipher the monk's sacred writings, which are rumored to hold the secrets of immortality, she sent her daughter Chi to seduce the Prince of this neighboring country. Chi put on her best finery and wore her best magical charms. Then, she set off to attract the Prince's attention at the ball he was holding in honor of the new year. However, all of Chi's efforts were to no avail. Upon setting eyes on Chi's stepsister Shan, the Prince immediately fell in love and paid no attention to any other girls at the ball. Incensed that her plans had failed, she punished Shan for stealing her Prince by turning her into a nine-tailed fox. She also tried to kill the Prince for slighting her. However, her plans failed, and she was sent into exile. Shan Mao, The Third Cinderella'' (from The Final Cinderella)'' Once upon a time, there was a Princess in the East named Shan. She had a kind and generous spirit, and all her people loved her. Shan had a stepsister named Chi, who was deeply jealous of Shan's popularity. Chi was always playing cruel tricks on Shan, but Shan never bore any ill will toward Chi. One day, Chi discovered that her beloved Prince had fallen in love with Shan. In her fury, she used her magic to change Shan into a nine-tailed fox. When the Prince came to visit Shan, he found out about Shan's predicament. With Godmother's help, he managed to restore Shan to her human form. He married Shan, and they lived happily ever after. Quotes Quote by Chi * "How dare that Prince pick Shan over me! I will make them both suffer for this!" Quote about Chi * "It looks like Chi really hates Shan. She tore Shan's face out of this picture." (observation by Prince from the East about a picture of Chi and Shan) Galleries Character= oriental spider queen cave.jpg|Chi in Her Cave chi in cave.jpg|Chi in Her Cave chi spider stab.jpg|Spider Chi, Stabbed |-|Concept Art= chi concept.jpg|Chi Concept Art spider witch concept.jpg|Spider Queen Concept Art |-|Locations= oriental spider cave.jpg|Chi's Cave Behind the Waterfall |-|Other Images= oriental lava spiders.jpg|Chi's Spider Army and Their Prey oriental chi desk.jpg|Chi's Desk spider webs door.jpg|Chi's Web Seal on Amelia's Door chi.jpg|Steam Trading Card Dp05-steam-site6.jpg|Steam Site Background Dp05-steam-site5.jpg|Steam Site Background Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Witches Category:Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Unknown Status Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella